Reamerging
by MagicalRain
Summary: Sequel to Transformation. Hiei and Kagome are finally released from the Jewel's Realm. However, a dark grudge follows them from the Realm that threatens to destroy everything around them. Between a dark past and possessive fox's trying to destroy his relationship, will Hiei be able to keep his head? Or will he lash out at the people closest to him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Finally figured out a name! Yay! Hope you enjoy and please review!

Prologue

The midnight toll was accompanied by the sound of earth shifting as rock and stone was ripped from the earth's crust.

The people of 'Little' Edo, a small village just outside Tokyo where superstitious and old traditions where up held, jumped out of bed and rushed to their windows or doors. Peering out of their homes, people looked towards where the ear piercing noise originated from; an ancient Shrine that sat on a buff at the edge of town.

The villagers looked on in disbelieve at the sight before them. Though the ancient stories told of the powers and demons, none was prepared for the Shrine to be floating in the air. It was incased by a shimmering pink barrier as earth fell from its bottom where it had been ripped from the very ground.

The Shrine remained suspended in the air for several seconds before, with a snap louder then thunder, it blinked from existence.

Of course, the authorities and scientists that came could not explain the phenomenon that happened with the disappearance of the Shrine. So, it was ruled an unexplained natural disaster and though the villagers never argued they knew differently. They had all felt the massive energy that night that had reinforced their beliefs in their village's history and old beliefs.

**8 Years Later**

It was the 8 year anniversary of the unexplained disappearance of the ancient Shrine in Edo and the town's people gathered at where the foot of the steps once laid. Old yellow tape coupled with a fearful respect kept the people from venturing onto (what they still considered) holy ground.

Wrist watches beeped loudly as midnight hour fell upon the gathered people. As minutes slowly ticked by without any unusual occurrence, the crowd slowly began to disperse until only two remained.

Finally 12:30am hit and one of the remaining people spoke, her voice seemed to echo ominously in the still air. "Honey, I don't think anything is going to happen. Maybe we should leave?"

The second figure, a man by his tone replied; "I want to wait a little longer, it couldn't hurt. Besides, my sister couldn't be on time to save her life…" he gave sad chuckle as memories of his lost sister played in his mind.

In the darkness, the woman frowned but said nothing. She knew that her husband's sister had disappeared around the same time the Shrine had vanished but he never spoke of her.

He had been raised in Edo; she knew and respected his desire to pay tribute to the vanished Shrine. Never though, had he spoken of his sister as if she were tied to the Shrine. It made her curious but she knew better then to ask. Her husband never gave her any straight answers when it concerned his lost sibling.

So she bit her tongue on the questions that swam in her head before nodding in understanding. She would wait, if only for a chance to find some sort of answers to her questions.

_1:08am_

The man ran a tired hand over his face before looking as his wife. She was snuggled into his side and her jacket was wrapped tightly around her as she shivered slightly. "Maybe you're right… It doesn't look like-"

He was cut off as a blinding light filled the air followed by a deafening snapping sound.

Instinctively, the man grabbed his wife and pulled her down against the base of a tree as the wind howled threatening to rip them away. He covered her small body with his, pinning her solidly against the roots as his fingers gripped the bark.

Suddenly the wind stopped and the light faded. A minute later, the pair opened their eyes panting with fear.

Immediately they noticed the archway that had not been there previously. On the other side of the archway, a staircase led up the buff before disappearing into a veil of unearthly, softly glowing white mist.

Over the sounds of their panting, they heard the sharp clip of boots on stone that caused the pair to hold their breath.

It seemed like minutes passed before two silhouettes could be seen descending out of the mist. By the time they paused before crossing the archway, the glow of the mist casted a soft light on the unearthly humanoid beings.

The first figure, a man stopped a step up from the archway. In the soft, unearthly glow of the mist, his pale skin was a sharp contrast against his dark colored clothing. His clothing was simple; dark boots, dark loose pants that bellowed slightly from being tucked into his boots. Three ivory colored belt wrapped around his waist. A simple Katana was held at his side by the belts.

His tank top was dark and loose, hiding the well-defined muscle is his chest. His shoulders were strong and for his shorter height, broad and straight. The muscle that sculpted his arms spoke of power.

His face was surprisingly void of emotion though his unearthly, blood-colored eyes seemed to glow with a cold and old wisdom. On his forehead, a thin line could be seen from underneath his dark bangs that lead to wildly spikey hair that stood like living flames on his head.

His companion, obviously female from her curved body, stopped a couple steps behind him. The steps gave the illusion that she was taller then him, but that wasn't case. She was dressed in must the same manner as the male except her shirt. Unlike his tank top, her shirt was cut low, showing a hint of cleavage and her sleeves were long that hugged her upper arms before bellowing around her hands.

Her long hair fell passed her shoulders and brushed against the top of the butt. Her face was hard but her full lips had a gentle upturn that was musing and kind. Her eyes, a deep azure blue sparkled with a natural happiness that was contagious.

Hidden by the shadow of the tree, the onlookers watched the newcomers with a fearful wondered. The newcomers had a grace about them that was memorizing beautiful and unearthly as they silently eyed the area before them.

Finally the female spoke. "Will it let us pass?" Her voice was smooth and musical even as uncertainty colored her tone.

Her companion said nothing as he hesitantly reached his hand out. As his hand passed under the archway he pulled back quickly so he could examine it. After a second a dark but delighted smirk formed on his lips before he glance up at the female.

She smiled in return, though unlike his, hers was bright and seemed to radiate her joy as she moved to stand next him. Grasping his hand, they glanced towards the archway before simultaneously stepping off the last and passed the archway.

They paused and the female glanced over her shoulder once before looking at her silent companion. Her smile was blinding before she pounced into her companion's arms and cover his lips with her own.

He easily caught her in his arms as he deepened the kiss. He shared her joy for a moment before slowly breaking away and setting her on her own feet.

She spun around happily, laughing before she turned back to her companion. "We're back!" She practically sang before her face scrunched with disgust. "But I don't remember it smell so…"

"It's pollution," her dark companion finally spoke. His voice was smooth and deep yet held a dark and rumbling, almost a growl, undertone to it. "It'll get worst the closer we come to the city."

She nodded her understanding. "I understand why you always avoid the city. The smell is making my eyes water."

His only response was a grunt before he took a graceful step forward. "Come," he command before they both disappeared. They left nothing but a gust of wind in their wake.

The couple behind the tree gasped for air, just now realizing they had been holding their breaths the entire time.

The woman had a confused expression that bordered on fear but as she looked at her husband she frowned. A wide smile split his face as he stare at the place the two people had been.

"Souta…?"

Souta looked down at his wife before helping her to her feet. Carefully he led her back to the street. "Hitomi, I want to tell you a story. I'm not going to ask you to believe me, only to hear me out."

Hitomi nodded. She doubted she'd be able to not believe any story her husband told her after what she'd just witnessed.

He smiled warmly at his woman, draping his arm around her shoulders and drawing her into his side before he started, "When I was 11 years old, my old cat Buyo was hiding in our old well on the shrine I was raised on. I asked my sister for help…"

Explaining everything from his point of view, he led them home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay! Two different updates in one day! I'm on a roll baby! Hope you enjoy and please review :)

Chapter 1

Yusuke rolled over, his arm wrapping around Keiko's waist as he tried falling back asleep. After several minutes, he gave a low rumble before rolling out of bed. Ruffling his thick black hair, he slipped a pair of jeans on as a yawn escaped him.

It made no sense. He, Kuwabara and Kurama had had a draining training session that had left him dead on his feet and after dinner he'd collapsed in bed. Normally, he'd sleep through the night and if Keiko didn't wake him up, through most of the morning.

Glancing at the neon lights of the alarm clock on Keiko's bedside table, he cursed softly. The glowing numbers read 4:20am.

Silently, he slid open his bedroom door and stepped out into the crisp air. The cool air caused him to shiver slightly as it creased his bare chest but he ignored it as swiftly closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall. He paused long enough to peek into Yasuhiro's room.

A gentle smile worked its way on to Yusuke's face as he eyed the 5-year-old. The boy was a wild sleeper. His blankets were on the floor and his head was at the foot of the bed while his feet rested on his pillow.

Closing the boy's door, Yusuke continued his trek to the kitchen. Starting the coffee, his dark eyes watched the agonizingly slow brown liquid fill the pot. After what felt like an eternity, the brew finished and he quickly pour himself a cup. Black and two ice cubes. He was never patient enough to wait for the coffee to cool on its' own.

Bringing his cup with him, he moved back onto the patio and took it a sip as he leaned against one of support beams. His chocolate colored eyes scanned the darkened forest.

'_It's too quiet,'_ he couldn't help but think with a frown. Narrowing his eyes, he tried staring through the darkness.

"What are you looking for Detective?"

Yusuke jumped at the sudden voice that had sounded from behind him, sending his coffee flying. He whipped around, his fist swinging. However, he came up short as his mind processed what his eyes were seeing.

"Hiei?" he questioned, dumbfounded. Amused red eyes looked over his fist, locking with his before flickering to his fist. Quickly, Yusuke withdrew his fist and grasped Hiei's shoulders in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Hn. Of course it's me," Hiei answered before brushing off the offending appendages. "How long have I've been gone?"

Yusuke blinked, though he had a wide smile. "You've been missing for 8 years, man. Where've ya been?"

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What time is it?" Hiei questioned, ignoring Yusuke's question.

"Close to 5am. Everyone should be getting up in another hour or so… How long you staying?"

Yusuke's smile dimmed as Hiei's eyes looked passed him and into the dark forest.

"We'll stay till after breakfast," Hiei suddenly replied, his eyes never leaving forest beyond.

An odd looked took over Yusuke's features. "You have someone with you? Who?" His eyes scanned the area, wondering if he'd overlook someone. But when his eyes found no he frowned before turning to face a smirking Hiei again.

"Where are they?"

At his question, a giggle came from behind him. "I'm right here," a very feminine voice sounded.

Rounding, his eyes widened with surprise. A small female stood a couple paces away from him. Her small hand hid her smile but her eyes sparkled with unbridled amusement.

Yusuke whistled, impressed. "I see why you were gone for so long. She's hot." His eyes roamed over the female's form, appreciating her body. He always looked but dared not touch. Hiei would have his head before he could blink and if he didn't, his wife would.

"She got a name?"

Hiei growled warningly as he shot Yusuke a hard glare. "She is my intended," he stated sharply.

Pulling his eyes off the female, he gave the demon a disarming smile. He hadn't been deaf to the underline challenge those word issued. "Don't worry about me," he chuckled softly, "me and Keiko got married a few years ago and we have a son now."

Hiei snorted, his shoulders relaxing a fraction. "About time," eyes shifted, he following the female's movements as she moved to stand next to him. His arms automatically snaked around her waist, drawing her into his side.

Forcing back on Yusuke, "this is the Detective" Hiei introduced.

The still unnamed female gave a small bow, a laughing smile lit her face. "It's nice to finally meet you Detective. Call me Kagome."

Yusuke smiled at the typical Hiei introduction. He'd actually missed it. "Name's Yusuke Urameshi, _ex_-Spirit Detective." He led them inside trying to make chit-chat with his old, silent friend and his girl.

…

It wasn't often that Kurama was truly excited; joy yes, but never excitement. As he looked down at his closed cell phone, he felt exactly that. Excitement. Pure, unbridle excitement.

He'd just gotten off the phone with Yusuke and he almost couldn't believe what he'd been told. Almost being the key word. Hiei was back!

Flipping open his phone again he called is secretary. "Hiro, reschedule my appointment for Friday. I'm taking the rest of the week off." It took a couple of minutes, but he easily rearranged his work week.

Finally, he flipped his phone shut with a small, joyful smile. Grapping his jacket, he rushed out of his home. He wanted to get to the Compound before Hiei left. Yusuke had said the fire demon would be leaving after breakfast.

_5:54am_

Normal Yukina and Keiko had breakfast ready by 8, 8:30 at the latest. Kurama could only hope that with the excitement Hiei's return caused would delay the morning meal.

In the meantime, he ducked into a shaded alley before jumping onto the roof. He needed to travel fast if he was going to get there before breakfast. Yes, the bullet train was fast but not fast enough.

…

Hiei sighed with an annoyance. Yes, being around his old group was annoying but he had surprisingly missed it. Secretly, he had missed them not that he'd ever admit it. Not even to Kagome, though he suspected knew. After all, she always knew the way he felt.

He knew that breakfast was running late as 8:30am rolled by and still everyone talked ideally in the living room but he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at their excitement. After he'd blown off their questions, they easily switched from interrogators to storytellers as they told him about their lives.

Yusuke and Keiko married a couple months after Yasuhiro was born. They had lived in town, running a noodle stand until the demand for demons moving into the human world became too great. After hiring a couple of demons that had needed a job to run the stand, they'd moved to the Compound to help Yukina and Kuwabara with the traffic they received running the Crossing Point.

With Yukina and Kuwabara, much to Hiei's disapproval, had mated. They were expecting twins in a couple months. Fulfilling Genkai's final wishes, they'd been running as a Crossing Point since the last time he'd seen them; only then, it had been mainly Yukina running it back then since she was the only full-time resident. A few months after his disappearance is when Kuwabara moved in and their relationship had fully bloomed.

A few months ago, Yukina had reached her hundredth year and decided to what her mother before her had. She mated with Kuwabara.

"How many others are there at here now?" Hiei questioned as his Jagan eye cracked open a part of the way. He could sense 3 others but he wanted to be sure.

"There are 3 currently livingly in the Temple and of course there are the ones that leave in the forest," Yukina answered. "We're the only ones who actually come together to dine though."

Hiei nodded but said nothing else as his eye slid fully closed as everyone began chatting again. When Yasuhiro finally complained about being hungry Keiko and Yukina both blushed and quickly excused themselves to start breakfast, the young boy trailing behind them.

It was odd, watching his old team. Eight years had changed them yet they were still the same. Kuwabara and Yusuke still bickered though it hadn't led to any brawls… yet. Keiko still glared at Yusuke with a passion though she didn't slap him senseless when started talking about their honeymoon. Yukina, who would have blushed years ago, did nothing but send Keiko a small sly smile.

"Was someone else coming?" Kagome suddenly asked, drawing Hiei's attention.

He frowned at her before sending his youki out. It brushed against another powerful but familiar youki.

_Kurama. _

The youki felt lush and green just like the plants the fox controlled but it was wild with excitement and he eagerly greet Hiei's probing energy.

"It's only the Fox," he replied with a small shift. He felt a touch of the Fox excitement. It had been too long since he'd seen the redhead.

Kagome gave him a teasing smile but said nothing before returning her attention back on the string that she toyed with.

Less than half a minute, a disheveled looking kitsune avatar rushed through the door.

…

Immediately, Kurama's eyes jumped to Hiei customary window spot before his face broke into a wide grin. "Hiei! You're back!" he shouted before wrapping Hiei in a hug.

Everyone was stunned by the act, including Hiei… for about 2 seconds when a giggle broke the tense silence.

"I told you so," a musical voice teased playfully, causing him to back in surprise.

Kurama had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, a light blush stained his cheeks but that didn't stop from casting a weary glance at the female he didn't notice until then.

Curiosity burned through his veins as saw that Hiei's legs casually laid his legs across her lap and she, in return, rested her arms on his legs as she played with a string. She didn't look up from her string but her eyes did flicker towards Hiei.

A small frown graced his features as his youki brushed against hers. Kurama could feel her youki yes, but Hiei's youki cloaked hers so heavily that he couldn't get a clear readying on her.

He turned his head in Hiei direction again. "Who's she?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed a fraction but when he spoke, his voice was smooth and even. "She is my intented."

The avatar's attention turned back towards female as she finally looked up at him. He noticed that her eyes danced with amusement. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Fox. I'm Kagome," she said with a small bow of her head.

Immediately a polite smile formed on Kurama's lips as he returned her greeting. "Please call me Kurama."

She gave him a friendly smile before returning to her string.

Kurama blinked before shifting his weight, he was not use to being dismissed so quickly especially a female.

Hiei's deep but short chuckle broke him out of his stupor. "Tread lightly, her bite is worst then her bark," he warning off-handedly as he held Kurama's gaze.

"You've changed a lot in the past 8 years," Kurama finally spoke up after a moment. "Anger no longer shines in your eyes my friend."

An amused snort escaped the fire apparition as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My anger is not gone just lessened over the years," Hiei corrected with flashing eyes.

Kagome chuckle her tongue at Hiei's response. "So when are we getting down to important talk? By the smell of it breakfast should be ready soon." She smiled softly as she fully turned to Hiei but it didn't fully reach her eyes. "Remember, I have things I must attend to too."

"I haven't forgotten, woman," Hiei replied with a touch of impatience.

The female's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed slightly at Hiei before she looked at everyone else. Kagome was silent. "We've been stuck in another dimension for the last 8 years and 80 years have passed for us." Her eyes flashed with fire as she turned her attention back on Hiei.

"There, I started it for you now finish it," she stated over his growl before turning back to her string.

"What?" Yusuke questioned as he shared a look with Kuwabara, who shrugged.

Kurama's eyes widen. "Is that true Hiei?"

Slowly, Hiei shifted his hard glare from his intended and onto the avatar. "It is," he admitted slowly, with a touch of reluctance before he turned his irritated gaze back on the female.

"Perhaps you should continue explaining, since you seem so eager?"

"Thank you but no. I was simply starting a conversation you were putting off," she informed as she continued her game. Her tone was surprisingly sincere and matter-of-factly, but otherwise didn't reflect her earlier impatience. In fact she seemed to radiate patience.

A low rumble vibrated through Hiei's chest before Keiko entered the room an announced breakfast. She did a double take when no one jumped up.

Finally she noticed the tension in the air that surrounded Hiei and Kagome. "Um?"

"Quit giving me that look, you started this nonsense," Kagome stated calmly. The string that was wrapped through her fingers created a bridge.

Hiei's eyebrows shot up. "How did _I_ start this?"

She looked up at her mate-to-be, her sapphire eyes blazed with fire. "I have a name. Use it because I know after 80 years you remember it. Hell, I've even heard you say it a couple of times." She paused, the string on around her fingers vanished. "Besides, you know how I feel about… _titles._" The last word came out as more of hiss before she pushed Hiei's legs off her lap and stood up.

"I believe breakfast is done, right Keiko?" Kagome's sharp gaze fell over Keiko's uneasy form as a friendly smile lit her face.

Keiko couldn't but fidget under the demoness's gaze before stuttering; "Um… yeah… um… it is." She turned, recomposing herself. "The dining room's this way."

Without another word, Kagome followed the woman.

Once she was gone, Hiei shot a look a nasty glare that said 'say a word and you die' to the three remaining occupancy before following after the females.

As the door slid shut behind him, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama shared a look.

"He's soooo whipped," Kuwabara whispered cautiously though not without trying to hold back a snicker.

Yusuke smirked in agreement before his laugher bubbled out. Kuwabara followed suit with his own ruckus bellow.

Kurama, though in agreement, didn't join in juvenile display. Instead, he a small frown fell upon his lips as the others got up and moved into the dining room.

He didn't like that woman or the way Hiei acted with her. The look in the fire apparitions eyes had changed and not just the missing anger. There was something else… an emotion he couldn't place.

Either way, he didn't like it or her… that Kagome. He was a fox that collected unique, beautiful and beautiful. Hiei just happened to fall under all those categorizes though Kurama didn't when he started considering the fire demon as property but he didn't dwell on it.

The only thing that matter was that this Kagome was moving in on what was his and it was unacceptable.

Yukina poked her head out the door, breaking Kurama from his thoughts. "Were you coming?"

Easily a smile slipped over Kurama's features before he moved to follow the ice apparition. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought," he supplied quietly.

But even as he followed Yukina and prepared his façade, Kurama's mind raced with ways to wedge his demon away from her… that Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but my whole house came down with the flu. Then if that wasn't bad enough, both my boys came down with the chickenpox right as they were getting over the flu... my poor babies... their miserable but surprisingly still in decent moods. Yay for happy children!

Hope you guys enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2

The Shrine ground pulsed with energy as the Tree of Ages began dropping its green leafs in an attempt to protect the property that had served it so long and lovingly. A shimmering barrier spurted around the giant tree but it faltered.

The grounds were too vast for the might tree to protect completely. Instead it focused its barrier around its form and that of the living quarters of its caretakers. It would do its very best protect the house so long as its own life wasn't jeopardized.

Barriers shimmered into life around the house and tree as the stone wall that surrounded the property exploded, sending rubble and rust flying into the air. The old well house collapsed as the rubble shot threw the thin walls.

Several more explosions rang echoed through the air before an ominous silence fell over the ground.

Minutes passed and the dust settled before a long hairy leg hesitantly stepped over the ruined wall. When nothing occurred, the creature cautiously took another step forward… then another until it stood in the center of courtyard.

It enormous black 3-segmented body was cover in fine hairs as it quacked with some sort of pent up emotion. Its eight legs were bent, prepared to spring as it multiple eyes searched over the empty ground and its long, powerful pincher dripped with poison that sizzled on the cobblestone.

Remain still as a statue for several long moments; it relaxed some before it opened its mouth a let out a high pitched screech. Before bloodcurdling noise fully died the creature's call was answered by many more, filling the air with dread before several more similar but smaller creatures crept over the ruined wall.

They'd felt a different breeze playing on their webs, drawing them out of their shadows. Somehow, they knew it would lead them to this place that was forbidden to them. The Two of Fire resided here but not now.

_Coals. Flames. Burning fields. Smoke._

That was the scent-taste of the Two of Fire and though it hung heavily in the air, it was fading. Had it not been such an oddity, the slight fading would have been over looked but the scent-taste never faded from this Forbidden Ground.

The Two of Fire would often travel from this ground; taking prey and killing their brethren. The flames had driven them into the shadows.

Now though, with a calling on the breeze and the Two of Fire's scent-taste fading the largest creature used it fine black hairs along in back to feel the direction the breeze came from as her brood claimed the land. It wasn't long before everything save two was covered in glistening white thread.

However she could not find herself care to care about the unmarred things as she turned her intelligent eyes on the archway. The summing breeze came from there.

Hissing her delight, the majority of her young of held back; guarding their newly acquired land, as she moved towards archway. Without hesitation she stepped through the archway and began her descend into an unknown, yet appetizing world.

…

"Okay," Yusuke stated. Since breakfast was over, everyone had moved outside. Yasuhiro played with Hariko, a forest sprit that lived at the Compound while Keiko and Yukina did the dishes.

"Let me get this. You guys were missing with an artifact that ended up sucking you into a different dimension. Roughly 80 years passed for you guys and you had no one but each other for company…. Oh and mindless demon-like things that that wanted to eat you," the Mazoku summarized.

When Hiei nodded in response Kuwabara looked over at Kagome.

"Man… I feel sorry for you. Short-stuff ain't that most talkative guy out there," the carrot-top joked with friendliness. "Well, I guess I can't call you shorty anymore huh?" He directed his last comment at the glaring fire apparition. Hiei now reached just below his chin.

Kagome giggled softly. "He wasn't too bad."

"What was the artifact you guys were after?" Kurama questioned with a gleam in his eye. Not everything was adding up in his mind. He knew of many powerful artifacts but none that was powerful enough to suck a person into a separate dimension without setting alarms off in Reikai.

Hiei's eyes flickered over the redheaded avatar before he growled lightly under his breath. "We never discovered the name." He knew it would be Kurama who would question their story and find any holes in it that they'd somehow overlooked. "It was destroyed when it pulled us into its dimension."

"I see." Kurama replied. "Tell me, why were you after this artifact?"

"I was not after the artifact but Kagome," Hiei glanced at his female who gave him a warm smile.

"Ah… Hiei, you were after me way back then," Kagome cooed as she slipped her arms around his chest and nuzzled his jawline. "You know how to make a girl feel special."

He glared half-heartedly at his intended but Hiei arm snaked around her body; his hand resting on her lower back, holding her to him. "Hn."

Kurama couldn't keep his eyes from narrowing slightly at the couple's interaction but he quickly hid it as he redirected his question towards Kagome. He watched as the female's eyes narrowed at him before she buried her face into the Hiei's shoulder before stepping away from him.

Giving the fox a secretive smile, Kagome answered; "I don't believe that's any of your concern." Then she was gone.

Everyone blinked.

"Where'd she go?" Kuwabara questioned as he looked around. "I can't sense her."

"Hn," was all Hiei said on the matter. "Any more questions while I'm in a talkative mood?"

Yusuke blinked before frowning. "Yeah, when did you stop wearing the wards around your dragon and eye?"

Hiei stopped himself from rolling eyes. Trust the Detective to change the subject to something more trivial. "Around 40 years ago."

"So you've got complete control over them now?" Kuwabara ventured.

"Obviously Oaf."

…

Kagome flittered through the forest heading back towards Little Edo.

She couldn't wait for Hiei. She'd waited long enough to find her family and she wasn't going to wait any longer. Hiei would catch up when he was finished.

Her brother had been 16 when they'd been forced from this world. Now he'd be 24 and all grown up. That thought her made tears gather in her eyes.

She had missed so much of his life…

Quickly she brushed her tears away. That didn't matter though; she was going to be there for him now.

Her mother would be over 50 now and she chuckled lightly. That was a weird thought considering she herself was now over 100 years old. Kagome wondered how much they'd changed.

Had her mother finally found a man? Was her brother an ace soccer player like he'd always dreamed of becoming?

So much time had pasted inside that other world Kagome originally thought she'd never see them again. With Hiei's support she had come to terms with that fact but now, knowing that only 8 years had passed she struggled to remember them.

Years ago she given up hope and shoved their memories to the deepest recess of her mind, letting new memories take their place. Now a deep guilt settled over her. She should have never let her family's memory fade.

Kagome's foot touched a tree branch, preparing to spring her forward when it caught. She was able to catch the branch with her hands before she complete lost her balance. A quiet cruse slipped past her lips as she glared at her caught foot.

A frown tugged at her lips. At first glance she saw nothing that should of caused her delay and she was about to continue when something caught her eye. It was a small refection of light that shouldn't be played on the bark of the tree.

With a curious frown, her fingers brushed against the bark. It was sticky yet silky and when she pulled her fingers back the substance stuck to her fingers revealing a thin string.

Her curiosity was quickly replaced with an uncomfortable realization. It was a spider's web. Looking around her, she realized her mistake. Spider webs danced all around her.

How could that be possibly? This was the same route her and Hiei had taken this morning and there hadn't been any signs of spiders.

Easily, she increased her body heat she watched as the web melted from her body, freeing herself. The webs would alert their creator of her presence.

Quickly and silently, she moved to another tree caution of disturbing any more webs. Crouching low in the foliage of the tree for camouflage, she watched the spot where she had disturbed the webs originally.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened. She was about to continue forward when she heard a rustle of leafs. Still as a statue, she scarcely breathed as a large eight-legged insect descended down the tree she had previously been in.

Its beady eyes examined the branch she had been caught on before giving a light hiss of annoyance. Finding its prey gone, it retreated back from where it came from.

Inhaling deeply before releasing it, Kagome calmed herself. She hated spiders with a passion that burned hotter then Hiei's Hell Flames.

Straightening, she couldn't help the shiver of disgust that raked her body. She needed to get back to Hiei and warn him. Moving to return to her intended, she paused as a thick, clear goo landed on the leafage in front of her before the foliage began to sizzle.

Her dark blue eyes wide as a soft hiss came from above her. Whipping her head upwards, a soft, threatening growl escaped her throat as her eyes narrowed into dangerous slit.

Above her, a large spider glared down at her. Its beady eyes gleamed with a deadly amusement.

Kagome gave the spider a cruel smile as her hand wrapped around the hilt of her Katana. "So you found me… great," she mumbled sarcastically. She recognized this creature. It had a missing a front leg that she had removed years ago.

But that led to another disturbing question. How were the creatures from the Jewel's Realm entering the real world?

Suddenly, the spider lunged.

…

"Yeah, yeah… I coming," Yusuke growled as he picked up the beeping communication device that Botan had refused to take back. Though, secretly, he felt an excited rush every time it went off. It gave him a chance to deviate from his normal routine.

Flipping open the device, his rather rude greeting fell from his tongue as Koenma's image was fuzzy.

"What's wrong?" the Mazoku demanded, catching everyone's attention.

The Prince voice was broken as he answered. "Multiple unkn… energies… your locat… somehow they're inter… communications…" That was all Koenma was able to relay before his image became nothing but white noise.

Yusuke looked up from the device and into the worried face of his companions.

Surprisingly, it was Hiei hope spoke up first. "Where's you boy Detective?"

His brown eyes darkened. "He's outside…" With that simply sentence, Yusuke's face transformed from determination to something close to pure horror. "Shit!"

Making a mad dash for the door, a terrified scream pierced the air just as the Mazoku nearly ripped the door from its track. The others followed behind him, however, it was Hiei who caught him by that back of the shirt and stopped him from jumping off the patio.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke demanded around a snarl, his tribal marks being to appear.

Hiei released him. "Look," he gestured to the area in front on him.

"I don't see anything," Kuwabara said, blinking as he looked for what Hiei was seeing.

Kurama stepped forward. "Spider webs?" he questioned before his nose twitched. "It's poisonous."

"Hn."

Rounding on Hiei, the Mazoku grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulling the hybrid closer to him. "What about my son mister-know-it-all? He's out there!" With his free hand he gestured passed the poisonous web that wrapped around the Compound.

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously at the rough treatment. "Remove your hand _Yusuke_," he hissed lowly, never breaking eye contact with the nearly enraged half-demon.

Kuwabara tried saying something but Yusuke's snarl cut him off.

"We don't have time for this." Pulling out of Yusuke grip, Hiei sent him a nasty look before turning his attention to the others. "You two stay here protect the females. Don't let them out, especially Yukina, the toxins aren't good for her children."

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded before disappearing inside. Only then did Hiei look back at the now fully transformed Mazoku.

"Stay close and deal with heat. It going to be the only way to get to your boy," Hiei informed Yusuke before he raised his body temperature until ghosts of a flames dance around his form.

Unprepared for the sudden, intense heat that came off of Hiei, Yusuke instinctively cover his face with his arms and took an involuntary step back. He hadn't felt flames this hot since the Dark Tournament when he had a front row seat when Hiei unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

It took him a second for his body to adjust to the heat and he was able to drop his arms. He expected a cocky smirk or at least a smartass remark from the hybrid so he was surprise when Hiei said nothing, though his eyes seemed to gleam with determination.

"Hn, keep up," Hiei stated before he turned towards the innocent looking yard. As he leapt from the porch, webs that were nearly invisible to the eye burst into flames. Yusuke was hot on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: sorry guys been busy, busy... hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy and please review!

Yasuhiro raced away from the Forest Sprit, his joyful laughter nearly causing him to fall. He didn't make it but a couple of meter before the Sprit tackled him, her fingers teased his side as she tickled him.

Withering on the ground, the young boy finally was able to turn himself on his back before knocked Hariko off with his feet and onto her back. Before the Sprit was able to recover Yasuhiro pounced on her stomach and began tickling her. He smiled in triumph as she burst into her own fit of laugher.

After a couple of minutes he jumped off of her and raced away, laugher bubbling him his small frame.

"Yasuhiro we're too close to the forest, we need to move back to the Compound," Hariko's sweet voice easily carried on the light breeze, causing the boy to stop. His smile however faltered some.

"When will I get to go in the forest?" he asked curiously as his eyes shifted over the wild forest.

Walking up next to him, Hariko rested her hand on his shoulder. "When you're older. That forest is no place for a child."

He frowned and looked up at her. "It can't be that bad, my dad goes in there every day and nothing happens to him."

Hariko smiled patiently. "Your father is a very powerful demon, Yasuhiro. Not many dare challenge him."

"If dad's so strong then no one should bother me right?"

"I wish is was that simple," she replied, fondly stroking her Yasuhiro's fawn colored hair. He was a perfect blend of both parents. "You see, the ones who wish your father harm but are too afraid to challenge him wouldn't see a problem in hurting you. Because, hurting you would hurt your father… do you understand?"

When she received no answer, she knelt in front of him. He turned his face away from her but Hariko caught his chin gently and forced him to look at her. "Yasuhiro, do you understand?"

He huffed but nodded. "It's just not fair."

She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. "I know but unfortunately life's not always fair, little one." Pulling away from him, she smiled playfully. "Another game of tag?"

Yasuhiro frowned as he looked passed the Forest Sprit. "Do demons ever come out of the forest?"

The Sprit's face became thoughtful. "No, not normally. There are a few that are permitted to leave the forest and come the Compound but most are not allowed. Why?"

"Are they allowed?" he asked as he pointed passed Hariko and towards the forest line.

She followed the boy's finger and her face paled. Several large spiders stood less than 100 meters away. "No," she answered quietly, as she grasped Yasuhiro's hand and pulling him behind her.

One of the spiders gave a light hiss before they all stilled.

Hariko watched them as she slowly pushed Yasuhiro towards the Compound before his small voice broke her concentration.

"There's more…" Yasuhiro whimpered softly, clutching Hariko's hand tighter.

Whipping her head to the left, she saw three more spiders. She cursed softly. They were blocking the direct route to Yusuke's living quarters. But why couldn't see sense them? Even now, with them so close, she couldn't feel any energy coming from them.

"Listen to me carefully," Hariko's human façade shimmered slightly as slowly started powering up. "No matter what happens, don't look back and keep running. Don't stop until you're back with your parents. Do you understand?" She felt him nodded against her leg and silently prayed for his safety.

There was easily the length of a football field separating Yasuhiro from the back of the Compound. It was a long way for a small child and Hariko hope he had enough stamina left to make it. However, she couldn't worry about that… she had to focus on stalling these creatures long enough to give Yasuhiro a chance to escape.

"When I tell you to, run."

Nodding against her leg Yasuhiro followed Hariko's movements as she continued slowly moving backwards. He could hear the spiders clicking and hissing as they followed them. They were closing the gap that separated them.

"Run. NOW!" Hariko snapped suddenly, her human glimmer falling before she lunged at the spider closest to them.

Yasuhiro hesitated for only a half of second before darting away from his friend. He got a few meters before something wrapped around his leg, tripping him. He screamed as his leg started burning before he was jerked backwards a couple feet. His fingernail dug into the ground to hopefully stop his backwards journey but it was useless.

…

Kagome paused as scream reached her ears. Cursing under her breath; her warning had come too late.

Leaping forward, she increased her speed pushing herself to her limits. The scream she had heard grated on her nerves and sent her heart racing with fear. It drew her mind back to a different time when she was battling Naraku for the final time and Shippou had been injured.

Her mind suddenly drew up a picture of the Detective and his son.

A snarl ripped past her lips as her youki flared around her causing a crystal blue-colored flame to dance over her body. Leaping out of the forest, her mind barely processed the scene she'd come upon.

A demon was viciously mauling the spiders, leaping between them. She was trying to defend a boy who was a couple yards behind her. He was laying on the ground, a thick web wrapped around his ankle was slowly dragging him back into the fray.

Instantly, Kagome leapt over the battling spiders, landing next to the boy. With a brush of her hand she the web around the boy's ankle dissolved before she yanked him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" she questioned, her hand never leaving the boy's arm.

His eyes were wide with fear but he nodded his head after a second.

"Good stay here and don't move, I'm going to help your friend." Kagome didn't give him time to response before she leapt at the spider who'd tried taking the boy.

Her Katana blazed with her blue fire as she sliced the spiders to pieces. They weren't powerful opponents, but they had numbers on their side and their fine hairs also seemed to act as a natural shield when hit from a curtain angle. Along with their sheer numbers, they were surprisingly intelligent and cunning and capable forming simply but usually effective plans.

To Kagome's left another spider hissed before collapsing as the other demon fine got her claws underneath the spider's fine hairs and into its soft flesh, easily killing it.

In another quick movement, she sliced the fangs off another spider before it could attack the demoness that battle alongside her. The maneuver however, ruined her blade as the spider's acid-like poison splashed across the steel, corroding it.

A curse slipped through her lips as she sheathed her now useless Katana before engulfing her hands in flames. She was able to kill make two more kills before her blue flames began to bleed pink with holy energy forcing her to retreat to where the boy was.

If she continued using her youki she would completely drained and she would revert to her human form. Sure, she would have a fresh supply of energy at her disposal but that would still leave her at a terrible disadvantage in terms of speed and physical power. Besides, she had very little training in the last 80 years in her human form, though she had attempted using her holy energy while in demon form.

The results had been less then favorable, leave her hands burnt for days.

"Retreat," she snapped at the other demon.

The Forest Sprit frowned but jumped back. "No, take Yasuhiro and go. I'll do my best to keep them busy." She flashed Kagome her arm, revealing a nasty gash that was already black and bubbling with toxins.

Kagome forced back an apology that threatened to slip from her lips. This demoness did _not_ want her pity. She was willing and eyes gleamed with some sort of pride.

"I wish you the best then, friend," Kagome supplied instead. Quickly, she snatched Yasuhiro up and dashed away but not before she heard a quiet "good luck to you as well". Just as suddenly as the words reached her sensitive ears, the sounds of battle resumed.

Yasuhiro clutched onto her tightly, burying his face in the croak of her neck in fear. Kagome did her best to comfort him, talking smoothing nonsense in his ear even as she panted from exhaustion.

She didn't know how long she ran for, dodging around the webs; poisonous ones and non before she heard a shouted warning.

…

Hiei had to force himself to keep pace with Yusuke instead of travelling at his normal pace. He'd forgotten what it was like, waiting for someone. Travelling with Kagome had spoiled him.

She was agile and sure-footed and though she didn't possess the brute strengthen he did, she was fast… even faster then his self when she didn't to be. He supposed that it was due to her being a female.

And they all seemed to forget that fact… _he_ had someone out here too. Not that he could blame them. The boy was child and in all aspects, defenseless. While Kagome on the other hand was an outsider; someone they'd met only hours ago and a full grown demoness with enough power to catch his eye.

It was true, Kagome was a powerful creature but she had her limits just as everyone. Her limitations were easily reached once she began using her youki. The holy energy flowing in her veins actually neutralized a large portion of her youki.

"Look over there!" Yusuke pointed, breaking Hiei from his thoughts. Following the Yusuke's finger, he was greeted by the sight of Kagome, carrying Yasuhiro.

He could see the exhaustion etched into her features and pink tint of her holy energy beginning to leak through the energy cloak Hiei had put on her. If she used anymore youki she'd revert back to being a human and that was not something he wanted to explain. It wasn't even the fact she'd be human but that she was a Miko.

"Behind you!" Hiei shouted, as saw a spider approached his female and Yusuke's child from behind.

Kagome's reaction was instantaneous. She whirled around, somehow tossing the child down behind her while her clawed hand striking out. Somehow, her claws slip passed the spiders poisonous fangs and down its throat.

Both stood frozen with surprise before green blood dripped from around Kagome's upper arm as a loud cracking sound filled the air. Kagome cried out in pain as she struggled to free her arm. It had a death grip on her arm as it fell forward, dragging her to the ground with it.

Before the body could completely, Yusuke was scooping up his son and Hiei was kneeling beside Kagome before the carcass dissolved into ash as it was wrapped in a black flame.

"Can you run?" Hiei questioned as he helped Kagome to her feet. Now that he was closer he could see that she was panting and her face was covered in a lair of sweat.

She nodded and wrapped her hand around her broken arm, bracing it.

When Hiei turned his attention to Yusuke, he nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
